Wirbelwind Kiki in Gefahr - Teil 2
Dies ist der zweite Teil der Pilotfolge der Serie. Die Handlung schließt nahtlos an Wirbelwind Kiki in Gefahr - Teil 1 an. Hauptfiguren * Darkwing Duck * Quack * Kiki * Torro Bulba * Tantalus * Klara * Donnerhorn Handlung Ruhe vor dem Sturm - Kiki & ihr Held Während Darkwing wieder eine seiner Erzählungen zum Besten gibt, wird er dabei von Kik überrascht. Als sie etwas später auch noch in seiner Trainings- Küche auch noch den Radiowecker bedient(,weil sie ihn auch dafür hielt), macht sie gleich Bekanntschaft mit seinem Frühsportprogramm! Zu seiner großen Überraschung übersteht sie es jedoch heil(und stellt einen neuen Rekord auf, was er ihr jedoch nicht sagt...). Als Darkwing andschliessend noch der Kühlschrank auf den Kopf fällt, ermahnt sie ihn dazu, mehr auf seine Sicherheit zu achten. Danach fragt sie ihn, weshalb er eine Maske trägt, sagt er, dass Schurken das Unbekannte fürchten- ebenso sagt er, dass er sie auch nie abnimmt.( Jedoch vielleicht eines Tages für eine gute Freundin...) Ein Code im Schlaflied Als Kiki ins Bett muss, fragt sie ihn, wo er schlafen würde, da sie ja sein Bett besetzt, sagt er, das er sowieso nachts nie schläft und zudem jetzt wegen Torro Bulba Wachen schieben. Zudem erklärt er ihr auch, weshalb er es auf sie abgesehen hat: Er will von ihr den Code für den Ultrablitz - den Kiki aber nicht kennt. Jedoch erklärt sie Darkwing, was man mit dem Ultrablitz machen kann...Darkwing erzählt ihr, dass Torro von ihrer Unwissenheit nichts weiß und zeigt im gleichen Satz auch von ihrem Temperament beeindruckt - was Kiki sehr freut. Als sie nicht einschlafen kann und um ein Schlaflied bittet, schlägt Darkwing ihr vor, dass sie ihm zuerst eins vorsingt, damit er ihr vorsingen kann. Sie ist damit einverstanden und singt ihm das Schlaflied ihres Großvaters vor: ]] "Schau, mein Schatz, mach die Augen, mach die Äuglein zu. In deinem Herz glänzt ein Regenbogen: Gelb und Blau, dann Rot, zweimal Lila,Blau, Lila und Grün und dann Gelb." Da der Text Darkwing nicht so zusagt, dichtet er ihn ein wenig um - mit Erfolg, da Kiki einschläft. Als er ihren Text nochmals durchgeht und sich auch dabei Kikis Foto von ihrem Großvater mit dem Ultrablitz ansieht, fällt ihm auf, dass die Farben im Lied genau auf Tasten des Geräts passen und sie somit so, ohne es zu wissen, den Code doch kannte. Er wird kurz nach seiner Erkenntniss von einem Lichtgewitter über den Wolken überrascht - es kommt von Torros Raumkreuzer. Torros Falle - Phase 1 Torro nutzt das Lichtgewitter, um Darkwing einen Morsecode zu senden - und um ihn eine Falle zu stellen: Während er sich mit ihm trifft, um sich zu "ergeben", soll Tantalus nach dem Versteck suchen, da sich dort Kiki befindet. Schon allein, da ihm Darkwing großes Ego aufgefallen ist, ist er sich sicher, dass sein Plan aufgeht - und er hat recht: Darkwing ist, nachdem er die Nachrricht entschlüsselt hat, begeistert und sieht schon eine Zukunft mit Titelbildern & Interviews vor sich! Kiki wird durch den Lärm wieder wach und ist, nachdem Darkwing ihr alles erzählt hat, eher skeptisch: Torro war schließlich grade erst ausgebrochen - wieso sollte er sich jetzt schon ergeben? Ganz zuschweigen davon, dass er sich dem eher unbekannten Darkwing ergeben will?! Leider stößt sie damit bei ihm nicht nur auf taube Ohren - er fühlt sich gekränkt! Er verlässt wutentbrannt das Versteck und will Kiki, nachdem er mit Torro fertig ist, zurück ins Waisenheim bringen und sein Leben wie früher leben... Inzwischen hat Tantalus das Versteck gefunden und so schickt Torro seine Mannen dahin... Torros Falle - Phase 2 Darkwing ist nun am Treffpunkt angekommen und wird von Torro überrascht. Zu Darkwings Verwunderung sagt er ihm die Sachen wie Kiki - nur schmerzvoller. Als dann auch die Polizei eintrifft (,sie wurde von Torro gerufen), scheint alles vorbei zu sein: Während Torro entkommt und sich auf den Weg in Darkwings Versteck macht, wird dieser wegen des Zugraubs, dessen er beschuldigt wird, festgenommen. Kiki geht es andschließend auch nicht viel besser: Sie wird, als sie gerade ihren Großvater wieder vermisst und auch ihr Temperament verachtet, von Donnerhorn und seinen Leuten überrascht. Sie kann sich jedoch mit Hife der Trainingsküche zu Wehr setzen. Letzten Endes erwischt sie aber Tantalus, der sie gleich zu Torro bringt... Der Rächer erhebt sich erneut Inzwischen sitzt Darkwing im Gefängnis und bereut es, Kikis Wahrung ignoriert zu haben: Nicht nur, dass er sich blamiert hat, nun schwebt sie seinetwegen auch in Lebensgefahr. Zudem habe er wegen seines Egos auch keinen Freund, der ihm helfen könnte. Zu seiner großen Überraschung taucht dann Quack auf, der mit dem Rattenfänger durch die Wand kracht, da er Vor-und Rückwärtsgang verwechselt hat - er wollte Darkwing auf Kaution freikaufen. Durch Quacks Auftauchen fasst Darkwing neuen Mut und die Beiden beschließen, Kiki zu retten. Zudem zeigt Quack Darkwing auch den Donnerquack, mit dem sie Torros Raumkreuzer einholen. Darkwing ist begeistert und ernennt Quack nun offiziell zu seinem Gefährten, was diesen ziemlich freut. Auf dem Flug zum St. Erpelsburger Wolkenkratzer, wo man den Ultrablitz aufstellen will, will Torro Kiki erneut zum Code befragen. Dabei wird er jedoch von Darkwing gestört, der sich mit Quack einen Eingang in den Raumkreuzer gesprengt hat. Nach einem recht kurzen Kampf gegen Donnerhorn, den Darkwing gewonnen hat, trifft er auf Torro - und muss sich leider aufgrund der höheren Feuerkraft seiner Männer (fürs Erste) ergeben. Anfang von Ende Am Wolkenkratzer angekommen, entschuldigt sich Kiki bei Darkwing dafür, dass er sein Leben für sie aufs Spiel gesetzt hat - daraufhin sagt er, dass sein Leben durch sie es erst wert wäre. Torro erkennt dadurch sofort eine Chance, um den Code zu kommen: Er befiehlt Tantalus, sich Kiki zu schnappen und sie über der Stadt fallen zu lassen. Sie wird nur überleben, wenn Darkwing ihm den Code gibt! Er gibt kleinbei und aktiviert mit dem Code den Ultrablitz. Somit ist Kiki auch fürs Erste gerettet. Nach einem kleinen, erfolgreichen Test des Geräts an einer Bank denk Torro nicht daran, Kiki laufen zu lassen: Er erteilt seinem Geier erneut den Befehl zu Fallenlassen des Mädchens - diesmal aus größerer Höhe und diesmal soll sie sterben!! Darkwing platzt der Kragen: Er verpasst Torro einen Schlag in den Bauch und ruft Quack zu, dass er Kiki retten soll, was ihm auch gelingt. Kurz danach nutzen Kiki & Quack die Chance, sich an Tantalus zu rächen. Darkwing gelingt es auch mit Erfolg, den Ultrablitz zum überladen zu bringen, was dazu führt, dass er wild um sich schießt. Das führt zum einem dazu, dass Klara die Kontrolle über den Raumkreuzer verliert und dieser abstürzt(, sie kann sie aber noch retten,)und die ebenerbeutete Beute wieder verloren geht, als auch dazu, dass Torros Männer vom Strahl erwischt werden und davon schweben. Als der überladene Ultrablitz schließlich kurz vorm Explodieren ist, wird Darkwing von einem vor Wut tobenden Torro Bulba an Fliehen gehindert, was dazu führt, dass beide von der heftigen Explosion erwischt werden - Kiki ist schockiert! Ein neuer Anfang von neuem Leben Etwas später: Kiki ist wieder im Waisenheim - und sehr traurig über den Verlust von Darkwing. Als Frau Leberecht ihr sagt, dass sie vielleicht jemand adoptieren will und sie deshalb mehr Temperament zeigen soll, sagt sie nur, dass sie das Wort satt hätte... Sie kann jedoch das Gespräch zwischen Frau Leberecht und einen gewissen Herrn Erpel mitverfolgen - seine Stimme kommt ihr recht vertraut vor. Als sie neugierig gworden nachschaut, sieht sie einen Enterich mit viel Verbandszeug, der etwas von einem Küchenunfall erzählt - was ein Hinweiß auf Darkwings Trainingsküche ist. Als ihm dann etwas vom Verband (absichtlich) ins Gesicht rutscht, erkennt Kiki auf die Weise ihren Helden Darkwing wieder und fällt ihm überglücklich in die Arme!! Kurz danach kracht Quack, der Darkwing wegen seines Zustandes fährt, mit einem Auto in die Wand des Heims - er hat wieder Vor- und Rückwärtsgang verwechselt... Trivia * Diese Episode wurde auch als Hörspiel umgesetzt und ist 1993 auf Kassette erschienen. * Comicversion dieser Folge: Ein Code in der Familie Teil 3 & 4 en:Darkly Dawns the Duck (Part 2) Kategorie:Episoden Kategorie:Disney Afternoon Staffel